As You Wish
by KatieGirl901
Summary: A one shot collection of our new favourite power couple and their lovely team/family! Jack Sloane and Leroy Jethro Gibbs centric with other season 15 characters included.
1. Not For The World

She looked out the window at the snow falling softly over the Navy Yard and smiled to herself, some days she missed California but on days like today, a case closed and a hot cup of coffee in front of her watching the snow fall, she wouldn't change D.C for California for the world. California had sun and beaches sure but it didn't have her team, it didn't have some of her closest friends, people she had come to think of as family.

Her eyes strayed from the window and over to the large painting hung across from her desk, a Christmas gift from Bishop, the Ritz painting of Ellie and Gibbs. She had been right, it did look great in her office and it was a constant reminder of why she loved D.C. Her eyes then fell to the handmade picture frame on her desk, it was really two frames held together by a hinge with the words "As you Wish..." hand carved into the bottom. She smiled as she studied the pictures inside. The one on the left of her and Gibbs in the hospital the day the twins were born, he had Morgan in his arms and she was holding Johnny, both of them were smiling widely. The one on the right was of the entire team leaning on the staircase leading down to the bullpen. Despite the snow and the cold she wouldn't change it for the world, this was her home and those people were her family.

 **Alrighty Guys! The response I got to "The Night Before Christmas" was absolutely insane and the amount of people who requested more Slibbs was nuts so I started this little project…I know I have a one shot collection going already however I noticed that a lot of people who followed my Slibbs specific stories didn't really follow that so I decided to do a collection of one-shots specifically related to Slibbs or characters from Season 15 and up, Kasie, Vance, Ellie etc. for those of you who love the new cast… I already have a few requests in and I am working on them in my free time however due to school I can't promise regular updates but I will do as many as I can as quickly as I can, some will be longer and some will be short and sweet like this one… So go ahead and leave your requests in either the comments or inbox me!**

 **~Katie**


	2. Getting Through

**So I know I have a list of prompts to go through but after tonights episode I just couldn't help myself OMG… I died it was absolute perfection, my only complaint is we didn't get any Slibbs but I have remedied that… I have to say next to 16.10 this was my all time favourite episode and this season has been such a gift… So here is my second oneshot and it will be a tag to 16.13 'She'. (Please remember I own nothing but love to hear from you guys!**

 **Getting Through**

The last of the paper was consumed by flames by the time he heard the front door open and shut. He knew who it was before she even rounded the corner. He had barely seen her for the duration of the case and that was something he was almost grateful for, she knew him too well. His mind was reeling, their case had taken a turn he hadn't been expecting and one he certainly wasn't ready for.

"Gibbs?" Her voice called out.

"Yeah." He said clearing his throat, his eyes landing on the stacks of journals on the coffee table, "in here."

He watched her round the corner into the living room and pause as her eyes landed on the well used notebooks.

"I heard about those." She stated softly, nodding towards the journals, "I passed Ellie on her way out."

"She has something she needed to do." Gibbs replied, "how's Lilly doing?"

"Good, she's with her parents at the hospital now, they're going to keep her there for a few more days." Jack replied, running her hands over her arms before making her way over to the fire to warm herself, "How are you doing?" She asked quietly.

He studied her for a moment, debating if he was going to tell her the truth or just shrug it off and say he was fine. It had been a whirlwind of a day and his emotions were all over the place.

"Don't know." He finally replied, "really don't know, Jack."

He had close to a hundred journals belonging to his daughter sitting on his table, he had hundreds of her secret thoughts and feelings right in front of him, a way to connect with her and he wanted to curl in on himself and die. Ziva had never been one to share her emotions when she had been alive, she had been too much like him for that and all of a sudden he had this insight that he'd never thought he'd get.

Jack pursed her lips and reached out to touch his arm, she could see the struggle in his eyes, she could see how much he was hurting.

"Ellie told me about your fight." Jack admitted quietly, "she's worried about you."

"I miss her." He stated quietly.

He missed her every time he looked at Ellie's desk, he loved Ellie she was just as much his as Ziva had been, as Kelly had been even but there was still pain every time he looked at Ziva's desk and didn't see her there, the same way he felt a tug at his heart when he looked at Tony's desk. He missed her everyday but that day had been particularly painful, he'd found himself fighting back his emotions all day. He had almost cried in the small shed Ziva had turned into an office, he had teared up in the bullpen yelling at Ellie and had barely held it together.

"Her office, had a scarf… It smelled like her still." He whispered, "not a lot but a bit."

He had brought the familiar fabric to his nose and had almost been overwhelmed by the faintest hint of her perfume, Tim reading Ziva's memories of Somalia in the background hadn't helped anything. Flipping up the mattress and seeing her guns and knife under it he hadn't been able to help the proud smirk that had crossed his face.

"She never talked about her feelings, never let anyone know what she was feeling but…" He nodded towards the books, "close to a hundred of them, all full."

"Have you read any of them?" Jack asked.

"No…" He replied, "not sure I wanna know… There are some things daughters don't want their dads to know."

If the journals had only been case related he might've looked but the passage about seeing Tony for the first time in Somalia had been a bit too personal, he didn't need to know about their relationship and he was almost afraid of what he would find if he kept reading.

"And I'm guessing there are some things fathers don't want to know about their daughters." Jack added, giving him a knowing look.

He nodded and looked back to the piles of books on the coffee table.

"Missing her… Thought it would get easier as time went on." He whispered, "It didn't and every time I look at Ellie, I see every bad thing that could happen to her, every single thing that could go wrong."

"Every parent looks at their child that way."

He glanced over at her, the knowing tone in her voice made him want to question her, made him want to press for more details but he could tell by the determined look on her face he wouldn't be getting any answers so he didn't bother.

"Can't lose her too, Jack." He admitted, "Ziva once told me that you never get over the loss of a loved one, you just get through it… I'm havin' a real hard time gettin' through it, Jack."

His voice cracked in the middle of her name and he couldn't stop the tear that escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. He had been holding it in for so long, had been keeping it together for his team, for his family, for so long that he just couldn't do it anymore. He felt more than saw Jack step closer to him and let more tears fall as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her hair, not even trying to fight the emotions overwhelming him.

Anyone else and he would have been ashamed of the tears, been ashamed of showing his emotions but if he had learned anything from the few pages he had read of Ziva's journals it was that he needed to let himself feel and there was no one he felt safer with than Jack. _Maybe this is just a part of getting through it_ , he thought to himself.


	3. Charlie and Luis 20

_Lara Jones:_ **I would love to see more of Gibbs and Sloane, maybe with the team figuring out that something is going on or someone from Sloane's past reappearing.**

Charlie and Luis 2.0

Sometimes she wondered if they were aware they weren't the only people in the room, for as long as she had known Gibbs she had never known him to be someone outwardly affectionate or as someone open to receiving affection in public but when Sloane was around it was like he just didn't care. The subtle touches and not so subtle glances, they always seemed to catch themselves when it was too late. Christmas had been one of many examples, Gibbs had outright kissed Jack in front of her and Nick, on the forehead, sure, but it was still a kiss.

For all of their touching and glances they normally kept it out of the bullpen. Until today apparently, Ellie didn't hear the conversation but she saw Jack place her hand on Gibbs' chest in reassurance as she rounded the corner into the bullpen, and she would have to have been blind to miss Gibbs' smile in reaction. She rolled her eyes as she threw herself down on her chair. She wasn't sure if they were together but it had been a long time since Jack had mentioned a date to her and she had no doubt about Gibbs' feelings for the older blonde. His smile said it all.

She watched him catch himself and attempt to put his usual blank mask on but a hint of a smile peeked out nonetheless. She waited until he was gone before raising an eyebrow at Jack who only shrugged, the look of innocence on her face doing nothing to fool Ellie.

"Where are they going?" She asked, nodding towards Gibbs and John.

"Their hometown." Jack replied, "those two have a history." She added with a shrug, "hopefully they'll work it out."

"It's a long drive to Stillwater." She stated knowingly.

Jack nodded her agreement and turned to leave, Ellie watched her go with a small smirk and shook her head softly. She only hoped that if they weren't already acting on it they would get it together and get _together_ soon.

N*C*I*S

By the time the case was over Ellie was exhausted, she shut down her computer and pushed her chair back from her desk, a hot bubble bath and a glass of wine the only thing on her mind. She paused in her quest when she noticed Jack walking across the catwalk above the squad-room, she made her way towards the staircase when the older woman waved down at her and started down the stairs.

"You heading home?" Jack asked, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Yeah, what about you?" Ellie asked, "heading home or…" She trailed off glancing towards Gibbs' empty desk.

"Is there something you'd like to ask?" Jack asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well…" Ellie replied, biting her bottom lip guiltily, "is there anything going on there?"

"At Gibbs' desk at this moment? No." Jack replied with a small chuckle, "if you're asking if there's anything going on between Gibbs and I the answer is also no."

"Okay…" Ellie replied, not believing it for a second, "have a good night, Jack."

Jack bid her goodnight before making her way over to the elevator, Ellie was about to follow her when she felt a presence behind her. She didn't even jump when Nick leaned up against the wall beside her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Do you ever notice anything _weird_ about Gibbs and Jack?" Ellie replied, ignoring his question.

"You mean do I they are doing the horizontal tango?" Nick questioned, "Yeah."

"That's not how I would put it but…" Ellie replied, shaking her head and grinning, "Jack said there's nothing going on."

"Yeah and Jack's lying." Nick replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I bet if we drive by Gibbs' house her car will be parked out front."

"We are not spying on them!" Ellie protested.

"It's not spying if we're just out for a drive and happen to go by his house." Nick pointed out.

Ellie considered it for a moment, "I guess that would be okay… But if we get caught you're taking the blame."

"We won't get caught." Nick replied, "I worked undercover for years and never got caught."

Ellie rolled her eyes but followed him out of the bullpen and down to the carpark nonetheless.

The ride to Gibbs' house was spent idly chatting about everything from work to what exercise class they wanted to take next but by the time they reached Gibbs' house they were both silently watching out the windows for any sign of Jack's car. Sure enough parked directly in front of Gibbs' house was Jack's blue Mini Cooper. Nick slowed down considerably as they passed the house and Ellie gasped at what she saw through the open curtains of the front window. Jack had her arms wrapped around Gibbs' waist and was smiling up at him widely, they pulled past the house just as Gibbs was lowering his head to kiss her.

"There are some things in life that I didn't need to see and that was one of them." Nick stated with a shudder.

"It was just a kiss." Ellie argued, trying not to dwell on it too much.

"A kiss that will probably lead to sex." Nick pointed out, "it's like picturing your parents doing it."

Ellie shuttered and reached across the console to slap Nick in the chest.

"Ew! I so did not need that image in my head!"

"If I have to see it you do too, this was your idea after all."

'"How?" Ellie exclaimed, "you were the one who wanted to do a drive-by!"

"Let's just stop talking about it." Nick demanded.

"I hate you." Ellie stated, glaring at him.

She was only grateful that they hadn't gotten caught, that would have been even more embarrassed.

N*C*I*S

The feeling of gratefulness lasted less than twenty four hours, she was seated at her desk filling out a report when Gibbs came up behind her. She thought he was checking on her work as he bent over the desk to stare at the screen.

"Enjoy your little drive-by last night?" He whispered.

She felt herself go beet-red and covered her face with her hands as she groaned, she heard Gibbs chuckle softly and uncovered her eyes to see Jack watching the entire scene from the catwalk, a wide grin on her face. She shouldn't have listened to Torres, of course they had gotten caught, Gibbs knew everything.

 **This was so much fun to write! It took me awhile to come up with an idea but after last nights episode this popped into my mind and I laughed the entire time I wrote it… Remember I don't own anything but I love to hear from you! Also if you have a specific idea in mind drop me a line and leave a prompt!**

 **~Katie**


	4. Walking Away

_Anonymous Prompt:_ **I never asked you to fight for me!**

 **Set right after …and Executioner**

Walking Away

He shut the front door with a weary sigh. His mind was racing and he felt numb and an odd sense of hopelessness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt exposed, his team, his family now knew his darkest secret. They had just put a man behind bars for doing exactly what he had done thirty years prior and he didn't know how to deal with that, he didn't know how to deal with the looks he was getting from his team. He rounded the corner into his living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her sitting on the couch, her blonde hair falling in waves around her shoulders. She was hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands folded together, the look on her face matched perfectly with what he was feeling inside.

"I think we need to talk." She whispered.

Her gaze was fixed firmly on her folded hands and she didn't look up as she spoke, he could hear the defeat, the exhaustion in her voice and he felt for her, he really did but he needed to keep a safe distance between them… For both of their sakes.

"Not tonight, Jack." He muttered, stepping to move past her.

"Yes tonight." She said, her voice slightly louder. "I have never pushed you to talk about anything, we've always been honest with each other but all of a sudden you're… It's like you're not even here anymore. When did we start lying to each other, Gibbs?"

"I never lied to you." He protested, his voice barely a whisper.

"What about Ellen?"

"What about Faith?" He retorted sharply.

She drew back as if she had been slapped, everything in her wanted to get angry, wanted to scream at him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it, she was just so goddamn tired. She tilted her head forward and ran her hands through her hair.

"I thought I'd lost you." She admitted quietly, "for the second time in two months I thought I'd lost you."

"I was never yours to lose."

She blinked at him, shocked into silence at his statement, they had never crossed the line between friendship and something more but he had been more to her than just a friend for a long time, and she had thought he'd felt the same way.

"What happened to being on my side?" She asked, "what happened to being partners? I don't know if this is you trying to protect yourself but this isn't what we do, we _don't_ push each other away."

"I'm not protecting myself." He muttered, his eyes focused on the fireplace.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" She asked, pursing her lips, "Why are you doing this all of a sudden? Damnit, I deserve an explanation, Gibbs."

"I'm tryin' to protect you!"

She actually laughed at his outburst, a mirthless laugh that ended in a sob.

"Protect me from what?" She asked, her voice rising, "do you think this is protecting me? Do you not understand that in trying to 'protect' me you're hurting me? Because this fucking hurts, it really hurts." Her voice broke on the last word and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop another sob from coming out.

She hated herself for the tears that were now falling freely down her cheeks

"People get hurt when they get close to me!" Gibbs yelled, his eyes moving from the photo on his mantle to her, "People I love get hurt, Jack."

"No." She said holding up her hand, "No. You don't get to make that decision for me! I am an adult, I can decide whether I want to risk that or not, you don't get to push me away, make me feel like shit just because you're afraid of being happy!"

"That's not-"

"Yes it is!" She cut him off, "this is what you do! You push people away the minute you start to feel like maybe you could be happy and damnit, Gibbs, I'm trying, I'm trying so fucking hard to fight for you right now but you're making it impossible."

"I don't want you to fight for me! I never asked you to fight for me!"

She bit her bottom lip and stared up at the ceiling, her heart breaking and her eyes filling with tears all over again.

"Fine."

She pushed herself off of the couch and walked over to him, she gently placed a hand on his cheek and stood up on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, she pulled back and blinked as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She whispered.

She dropped her hand and stepped around him. He didn't turn around as she walked out of the room and it wasn't until after he heard the front door click closed softly that he let the tears that had clouded his eyes fall.

 **I honestly have no idea where this came from and I know it probably wouldn't match cannon but it just sort of came out so here we are… I hope everyone enjoyed (And that Isla isn't crying on public transportation right now) please review and if you have prompts please let me know! I don't own anything but I love to hear from you guys!**

 **~Katie**


	5. The Thing About Fathers and Daughters

Jacqueline Sloane prided herself on being an observant person, it was what she had built her career on and it was what made her tick. Observing those around her, what made them the way they were was what made her who she was. It was this skill that constantly brought her attention to the one tool in his basement that never seemed to move.

She had never asked him about the boat, it had almost become a joke between them at this point for her to wander into his basement, glance over at the boat and then continue on as if it didn't exist. Just because she pretended it wasn't there didn't mean she didn't notice it at all. She saw all of the progress, years of watching her father had trained her eye to catch the smallest of changes in a project. She would never admit it to him but she could even name most of the tools lining the walls and shelves of his precious basement, God only knew she spent enough time down there, hanging out, doing work, killing time before poker nights, any excuse to be with him really. She saw the way he handled each of his tools, with a care and patience only he could posses but she had never seen him handle this particular tool. In fact she was almost sure that the chisel hanging on the tool board in front of her hadn't moved since she had first entered the basement a year earlier.

An old Buck Mortise chisel, something she knew he could probably find use for, but it had stayed surprisingly still. Her curiosity got the better of her as she approached the workbench and carefully lifted the chisel out of it's spot. It seemed to be in one piece and serviceable but as she turned it around in her hand she realized exactly why it had stayed in that spot for so long, not because it didn't have a purpose but because it was invaluable to the man who owned it, much more than a tool and far to precious to risk breaking.

She looked down at the simple word carved into the handle of the chisel, it would be invisible to anyone who wasn't looking and if the chisel was being held it would be pressed against the users palm. One word with so much meaning.

 _Dad_.

"She got me that after Somalia."

His words startled her out of her reverie and she turned around to face him guiltily, although the guilt was accompanied by a bit of surprise. She had just assumed that the chisel had been a gift from his youngest daughter, a little girl lost far too young. It was becoming more and more clear by the day why he had a rule about assumptions and as she stared at the man standing on the stairs, his blue eyes sad and his face tired she wished she had just well enough alone.

She had read bits of the journals, enough to know about Somalia and the horrors the woman had endured. The case involving Gibbs' oldest daughter still rang in all of their ears. An explosion no one had been safe from, not her, not Tim and certainly not Ellie, another daughter who had been caught in the blast zone with no way out.

She turned the chisel over in her hands one last time before carefully returning it to it's spot on the wall.

"She…"

Jack looked over at him but remained silent, giving him space to continue if he wished but not pushing him.

"She was a lot like you." He finally said, "A fighter with a heart of gold… You would've liked her."

She offered him a soft smile as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Sounds a lot someone else I know." She commented quietly.

"Bishop and Ziva would've gotten along." Gibbs stated.

"I meant you… But Ellie does share those traits too." She agreed slowly.

Gibbs sat down on the step slowly and rubbed his hand over his face roughly, "Can't lose her too, Jack."

She crossed the final two steps between them and rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze when he let his forehead fall against her stomach, leaning on her for support, both physical and emotional.

"She's not going anywhere." She assured him quietly, "The thing about daughters who love their fathers… They always come back…"


End file.
